


Bliss

by Kileykao



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileykao/pseuds/Kileykao
Summary: For Sam, his time with Liam is bliss





	Bliss

Liam was a pleasantly heavy weight against his chest, with his face buried into his neck, and the scruff of his beard rubbing against the skin there. Sam could feel the wetness of Liam’s cheeks pressed against neck, slowly wetting his shirt, but didn’t say anything about it.  
Sam just continued holding Liam against his chest, with his arms wrapped around his waist, hands rubbing circles against the small of Liam’s back.  
It was nice, and Sam didn’t mind spending time on the Talks Machina couch on a Thursday afternoon waiting to play DnD with Liam wrapped in his arms. 

Sam would certainly never complain about Liam spending time in his arms.  
(It would take a lot for Sam to complain about Liam.)

Sam has known Liam for almost twenty years, and for the better part of those twenty year, Liam has been one of Sam’s favorite people. Sam sometimes knows Liam better than he knows himself.

With that comes the ability to always know what Liam needs. 

Some days he can look at Liam and know that he just needs to Sleep. Some Days he knows that Liam just needs a hug and physical contact to be okay. Other days Liam just needs Sam. He needs his best friends to hold him and calm down whatever it is that is running threw his mind. 

Today, Sam knows, is one of those days.  
Sam knows how nights like tonight go.  
Its routine, and predictable. 

Sam also knows that sitting at their DnD table, listening to Matt weave a fantastic story Liam will put his feet into Sam’s lap, and Sam will let him. 

And Sam knows that Liam will shut down the second Matt asks “and is it Thursday yet?” 

That Liam will let Sam guide him out of their studio into Sam’s car. Liam will likely fall asleep with his face pressed against the glass of the window before Sam even starts the car. Sam will sit behind the wheel of his car in the parking lot of their studio and will text Amy that Liam was going home with him. Then Sam will send a text to his own wife that Liam was with him. 

Amy will text him back telling him to take care of Liam for her. 

Q will text him back telling him that she’ll put fresh sheets on the bed in the guest room, and probably something about not being too loud, so the kids don’t wake up. 

They’ll get to Sam’s house and he will slowly guide Liam threw the house turning lights off as they go, before finally gently guiding Liam down into the Mattress in one of the guest bedrooms. 

Today will end in Sam’s guest bedroom with Liam’s face pressed into Sam’s chest, and Sam humming some kind of song to help Liam forget about anything and everything. 

The day will end with Sam taking Liam apart piece by piece.

Sam will flip Liam over, pinning him down into the fresh sheets of the bed. 

Today will end with Liam underneath Sam, as Sam Dexterous fingers work into him, one finger at a time, slowly taking Liam apart.

Today will end with Sam fingering Liam until he’s begging for more. Until he’s begging almost to the point of breaking. 

Today will end with Sam’s cock slowly pushing into to Liam, as Liam makes pretty noises that Sam will moan to. Sam will set a slow pace at first, pushing in bit by bit, inch by inch, until Liam is begging for Sam to work faster, begging for more. Sam will bottom out, and hold there for a second, Liam’s legs wrapped around his waist, and the two of them pressed chest to chest. 

Tonight, Liam will moan Sam’s name and Sam will press their lips together into a kiss before, in a rough voice heavy with lust, telling Liam how amazing he is.

Whispering to Liam how much he loves him. 

Tonight Sam will swallow Liam’s moans while he sets a soft and sweet pace. With slow and almost lazy movement of Sam’s hips that Liam will love and hate at the time. Liam will beg Sam for more. His voice laced with need, and want, and love. 

Sam will give Liam everything he needs and more.

Sam will wrap his hand around Liam’s cock, and matches pace with the slow rhythm that his hips have set. 

He’ll bring Liam to the edge of coming before pulling away and letting him calm down, only then working him up again until Liam properly falls apart to nothing more than puddy in Sam’s hands. 

Tonight will end with Liam begging to cum and Sam helping him over the edge. 

Tonight will end with Liam’s cum spread across both of their stomachs and on Sam’s fingers. 

Tonight will end with Sam’s cum covered fingers in Liam’s mouth as he pounds into Liam a few more times before falling over the edge himself and painting Liam’s insides with his own cum. 

Tonight will end with Sam pulling out of Liam after a minute, leaving Liam covered in cum and utterly wrecked in more ways than one.  
Liam will wien about being empty, and Sam will work silicone into Liam to satisfy him further.  
Liam will melt, filled and wrecked in every way. He will pull Sam down on top of him, burying himself in the warmth of the slightly bigger man. Content covered in drying cum and using Sam as a blanket. 

Sam will eventually extract himself from Liam’s grip, while Liam is fine sleeping covered and sticky, Sam isn’t. He will go into the connected bathroom and dig out a face cloth, washing the mess off of him, and bring the warm washcloth back to the bedroom so that he can clean Liam off too. Sam will press the warm face cloth into the skin on Liam’s belly, and Liam will whine about the mess being clean up, and Sam would grumble a response about how he knows that he doesn’t mind that mess, but he needs to get clean before they sleep, before he wipes away any evidence of what they had done. 

Liam will pull Sam down on top of him, and bury his face into Sam’s neck. 

Tonight will end with Sam flipping them over so that Liam on top of him, and with one of Liam's hands holding on to Sam’s curls, and the other wrapped tightly around his neck. Sam’s own hand wrapped around Liam’s waist, rubbing semi circles on the small of Liam’s back. 

Tonight will end with Liam’s face pressed into Sam’s neck, his scruffy beard scratching lightly against his neck. His cheeks wetting Sam’s neck too. 

For now, Sam is content to spend his Thursday afternoon laying on the Talks Machina couch laying with Liam, knowing how tonight is going to end. 

Its bliss for Sam Riegel.


End file.
